


love will take us anywhere

by chanlegs



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Disabled Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I tried to make it as fluffy as possible, M/M, and it's kinda shitty but u know, it's chanbaek so ig that makes up for it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlegs/pseuds/chanlegs
Summary: chanyeol did never have it that easy. sure, being tied down to a wheel chair since birth may not seem like that big of a deal to some, but it robbed chanyeol of a lot of things he could have had, if he had functioning legs. but he did, in fact, have at least someone who'd never stay away from him because of his disability. and he'd carry chanyeol anywhere and everywhere





	love will take us anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that i ever decided to publish, so it's not like it's a masterpiece or something, but uh. i tried :'))  
> AND punctuation is horrible, just a heads up

winter wasn't an easy going season. snow was lying every like a thick paste coating the streets. it certainly wasn't going so smooth for someone disabled who had to get to places. 

 

chanyeol sighed when he looked out the window, seeing the amount of snow outside, blocking the passenger way completely. 

 

"pleasant sight, isn't it.", someone replied from behind. chanyeol turned his head to the direction to be greeted with the face of his sister.

 

"totally..", chanyeol replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes in an annoyed matter.

 

"yeah, it sucks. i have to stay here to look after mom, so unfortunately i can't bring you anywhere...", yoora sighed.

 

"it's alright i guess. i will just, you know, call baekkie or something ..."

 

"always a good idea" yoora smiled at her brother knowingly, decided against teasing him for it though.

 

chanyeol was quite thankful for that. it's not like he wasn't used to his sister's antics, annoying ones at that, but he would always give her the angry puppy eyes, which made yoora laugh even harder.

 

ah right. calling baekhyun. he had to do that quickly, otherwise he'd be late for his class.

 

he hurriedly dialled his friend's number, not surprised that the call gets picked up almost instantly.

 

"chanyeollie?", baekhyun yawned on the other side of the line. 

 

must have woken up not too long ago, chanyeol assumed.

 

"baekkie? hey, how are ya?"

 

"good good, i suppose. didn't think you'd call me this early, but seeing how much snow there is outside, i shouldn't be surprised."

 

"heh yeah about that..."

 

"of course i'll drive you to college, if that is what you wanted to ask me" 

 

it's just 8:30 am and chanyeol still has to put up with baekhyun's teasing.

 

"thank you baekkie, you're the best!", chanyeol exclaimed happily.

 

"obviously, the best for the bestest best"

 

~

 

3:30 pm. chanyeol was done with classes. now he'd contact baekhyun, just like always, to pick him up if he can.

 

"dude, you could also just, you know uh, go by public transit?", a familiar voice said.

 

chanyeol turned towards none other than his friend sehun, which he met at his maths course.

 

chanyeol looked down, a bit embarrassed.

 

it wasn't as if he couldn't just go home by bus or train, he wasn't a helpless baby. it was his routine growing up anyway, but since baekhyun got his license the latter had offered to take chanyeol anywhere he wanted.

 

"i know, sehun, that is literally what i've been doing the past 15 years of my life", he said bitterly, pursing his lips in a cute matter.

 

"so if your boyfriend isn't able to fetch you, you shouldn't be that upset about it right?", sehun replied dryly.

 

"h-he's not my bo-"

 

"chanyeollie?"

 

well, shit. he forgot he left the call on loud, and his friend sehun just heard his very intimate nick name, which only baekhyun uses for him.

 

sehun raised a brow, his lips pulling into a smirk.

 

"y-yeah, hey baek.."

 

"where's the baekkie? you never call me 'baek'" 

 

it was as if you could hear the older pouting in disappointment.

 

chanyeol went silent and only looked at his friend with a startled expression.

 

sehun decided to not torture him anymore and left without a word, thank goodness.

 

"channie?"

 

chanyeol got torn apart from his panicky thoughts.

 

"ah yeah baekkie ... i wanted to ask you to pick me up ..."

 

"why yes, i'd be honored." a small chuckle escaped baekhyun's mouth. chanyeol smiled at that.

 

"where to, sir?"

 

"well...", chanyeol pauses dramatically. "i haven't been at your place in a while, i just realised. would it burden you, if i come?"

 

"hell, of course not channie. i'll pick you up right now, faster than you can blink!"

 

"blink. too slow" 

 

"it's a work in progress, don't be too harsh"

 

~

baekhyun was, despite all odds, still super fast and picked up chanyeol ten minutes after they had ended the call.

 

now they were at baekhyun's apartment. it was a nice, cozy yet spacey place, books and clothing scattered all over the floor.

 

ah yes, just like in memories, chanyeol smiled satisfied.

 

he had taken a seat on the soft sofa, all crawled up like a cat.

 

suddenly a shuffle could be heard and before chanyekl knew, he was being hug attacked by baekhyun.

 

"boo!", baekhyun grinned widely, his eyes in crescent forms. 

 

"you scared me there, tiger", chanyeol chuckled lowly.

 

"hmm, did i?", baekhyun replied in a mischievous tone.

 

a comfortable silence took up all the small space between them.

 

baekhyun was all over chanyeol, his legs intertwined with the latter's, foreheads touching. 

 

"hi", baekhyun said in a low register.

 

"hey", chanyeol replied.

 

baekhyun's face was inching closer to his own, lips apart by a few centimetres.

 

"channie ... can i ... kiss you?", baekhyun asked hesitantly.

 

"i-i"

 

chanyeol's eyes have gotten as big as plates, his breath hitched as he felt baekhyun's warm breathing on his face.

 

"y-yeah, please do", chanyeol shyly responded, his eyes sparkly, his cheeks pink.

 

"thank you so much, thank you thank you thank you channie"

 

smootch. there was the first kiss. fast. but so powerful.

 

"m-more please" chanyeol whispered.

 

"of course yeollie, anything for you"

 

this time the kiss lasted longer. passionate.

baekhyun's lips lasted on chanyeol's until the latter had to stop to regulate his breathing.

 

"silly, breathe through your nose", the smaller teased, booping the taller's nose.

 

"you just say that to kiss me longer, don't you?", the taller retorted smugly.

 

"can't blame me, your lips look and taste so delicious. i could kiss them all day, they are the prettiest."

 

those words affected chanyeol. he stopped breathing again, looking at baekhyun with wide eyes, the blood rushing down to the lower regions of his.

 

"yeah, don't think i didn't know about your praise kink, yeollie", baekhyun chuckled, a lilt of want in his voice.

 

"you're such a tease", chanyeol pouted, his face even redder than before.

 

"it's too fun though, seeing you all railed up..."

 

as that sentence left his mouth, baekhyun's fingers trailed up chanyeol's torso, making chanyeol shiver.

 

"you're so easy to affect" baekhyun laughed amused.

 

"shut, as if it isn't the same with you!" chanyeol whisper screamed.

 

"oh who knows?" 

 

his fingers cupped chanyeol's face, making the latter look at him now, with open eyes.

 

"chanyeol..."

 

"not chanyeollie?"

 

a small giggle

 

"i think i love you"

 

that's done it.

 

silence crept up on the two, chanyeol speechless, baekhyun expecting a reaction patiently.

 

"i- i think i-"

 

"yes?"

 

"i love you too baekhyun. always have."

 

"chanyeol..." 

 

baekhyun was still on top of him.

 

he quickly pulled chanyeol in a tight yet loving embrace, sharing their body heat together.

 

"chanyeol. i love you so much. your little tippy toes, your beautiful long legs...", baekhyun petted them softly "so smooth and pretty. i love them so so much. your torso, your chest, your arms, look at your arms!", he gently pinched the flesh of chanyeol's milky biceps. "ah, gorgeous ..."

 

chanyeol's eyes got all teary. they looked like the entire galaxy, so many stars in them, sparkling.

 

"your pretty, plump, pink lips... your cheeks, look at them.."

 

he poked on chanyeol's cheek and gave it a small peck.

 

"your dimple, your beautiful dimple"

 

"b-baekkie", chanyeol's voice cracked as if shattered and his tears were threatening to fall.

 

"i love you chanyeol"

 

"i love you too baekhyun, so much."

 

~

 

"baekkie?"

 

"yeah?"

 

"get off me, you're starting to get real heavy, i can't breathe-"

 

"oh god, sorry yeollie!"

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> heyy. ty if you actually read through the whole thing. i know i know, it's not that long as i would have wanted it to actually be, but the idea came to me in the middle of the night, so i thought i wouldn't make it /too/ long?? also, yes i'm a huge sucker for fluffy chanbaek, that much is obvious, so there wasn't any angst whatsoever. i did have in mind to write an angstier and longer version of this however, so if i have the time and motivation we'll see what comes out of it  
> if there is anything you'd like to ask, just comment, i'd appreciate it ;;  
> have a lovely day ♡


End file.
